Feliz Navidad Sasuke-kun
by kasai shinju
Summary: Regalo para una chica de un grupo en el que estoy, espero que te guste y pues... no tengo Summary para este, solo... pues... de mi para ti xD One shot.


**Feliz Navidad Sasuke-kun…**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Una joven morena miraba fijamente la tarjeta en sus manos, tenía que buscar los regalos de navidad de su familia, aunque aun no se acostumbraba a regalar cosas compradas, pero eso no tenía importancia, miro hacia su teléfono y suspiro, tendría que pedirles ayuda a sus amigas.

Aunque también quería comprar los de ellas, se dejo caer contra la almohada y suspiro. Su vista se dirigió hacia la casa vecina, otra gran mansión, tétrica a su parecer, pero por mucho que temiera que allí hubiera fantasmas, solo estaba su amargado vecino, y compañero de clases. Sasuke Uchiha.

Bajo de la cama con cuidado y comenzó gatear hasta la ventana que daba al patio de su vecino, pero esta ocasión no se encontraba allí, suspiro de nuevo y se sentó. Hacía seis años que el joven se había ido a mudar allí, con su hermano, solos. La joven morena miro hacia la puerta y no había ninguna corona.

Tampoco luces o adornos de navidad, como por lo general una casa normal debí tener, de verdad que en esos seis años de vivir como vecinos, verse en la escuela, porque ni siquiera se hablaban, había sido extraño, en ese tiempo nunca había visto un adorno navideño, tampoco había visto al hermano mayor, más que una vez.

- Hinata-Nesan- una pequeña castaña la miraba desde la entrada- ¿Estás lista? Papá dice que tenemos dos horas antes de que la gente se vuelva loca y comience a lanzarse sobre las ofertas- Hinata sonrió y camino al lado de la menor-¿Has vuelto a espiar al vecino?- la joven negó inmediatamente- ¿Sabes? Papá dijo que podíamos invitar a los vecinos.

- U- Uchiha-san n-no está e-en casa- Hanabi abrió los ojos y miro a su hermana- no s-se d-donde este- dijo bajando la vista.

- ¡Entonces si espiabas al vecino!- Hinata se alarmo y miro hacia la puerta, por donde salía su hermana menor- ¡Papá, tu hija estaba…!

- ¡H- Hanabi-chan!- corrió detrás de ella- n-no es c-cierto.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un joven moreno miraba sin ver realmente, no sabía que estaban pasando en la televisión, ni de que trataba el programa que su mejor amigo había dejado. Miro hacia la izquierda y su mejor amigo reía a carcajada abierta, a la derecha y su amiga peli rosa, reía despacio ¿Asi que era gracioso lo que fuera que estaban viendo?

Sorbió la nariz, debido al resfriado leve que tenia, le costaba respirar. Odiaba la gripa, más que los dulces miran hacia sus amigos y bufo, ese par de tontos podían ver cosas más tontas que ellos y sin aburrirse, estornudo levemente llamando la atención de la peli rosa, la cual lo miro preocupada.

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- el joven levanto una ceja, estaban a un día de noche buena, y a dos de navidad ¿Pasarla solo? ¿Otro año?- ¿Sasuke-kun?- el joven negó y se volvió a recostar contra el respaldo del sillón.- Naruto- el rubio miro de reojo a su amigo y siguió gritando hacia el televisor- ¡Naruto!

- ¡Ay!- el pequeño pero duro puño de la joven peli rosa se había estampado de manera contundente contra la mejilla del rubio- ¡¿Por qué me pegas Sakura-chan?!- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y sobando la zona herida.

- ¡Te estaba hablando mi nacido!- gruño la oji jade con coraje- perdona Sasuke-kun- el moreno solo miro distraídamente a otro lado- Naruto ¿Tienes medicinas? Sasuke-kun tiene fiebre.

- ¿Te sientes mal teme?- otro golpe se estampo contra su otra mejilla dejándolo tirado detrás del sillón- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!- lloriqueo.

- ¡Claro que se siente mal, baka! – Gruño la chica- ¡Ve por las medicinas!- el rubio hizo un puchero y sollozo- ¡Naruto!- un aire asesino cubrió a la chica peli rosa y al joven rubio no le quedo de otra que correr despavorido escaleras arriba- lo siento Sasuke-kun, Naruto es muy torpe a veces.

.- No importa- la chica sonrió y el moreno miro a otro lado- dobe- hablo cuando el rubio volvía con unos jarabes y algunas cajas de pastillas- ¿Podría quedarme aquí los siguientes cuatro días?- ambos jóvenes miraron a su amigo, era la primera vez que Sasuke pedía algo parecido- Itachi está fuera de la ciudad y en realidad no tengo planes esta vez- se fijo en sus amigos y ambos tenían sonrisas esperanzadas, levanto una ceja y miro a ambos jóvenes- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- ¡Claro que si Teme!- se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo y comenzó a palmotear su espalda en repetidas ocasiones- ¡mi casa es tu casa infeliz!- el moreno sonrió de lado y el rubio lo miro con una sonrisa en sus facciones.

- Naruto- hablo tranquilo, a lo que el rubio asintió como cachorro contento- ¡Deja de golpear mi espalda, joder!- gruño estampando la almohada contra el rostro risueño- ¡Me sacaras un pulmón!-

- ¡Teme!- se levanto el rubio y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea de miradas asesinas, la joven peli rosa solo pudo sonreír levemente, sus dos mejores amigos estaban contentos en estas fechas, tenia muchísimo que no veía a Sasuke sonreír asi.- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?- miro a su rubio amigo, el cual era estrangulado literalmente por el moreno.

- Nada- les sonrió a ambos y Sasuke apretó un poco más el agarre en su intento de asesinato- ¡Estense quietos!- gruño furiosa.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba distraída de camino a su casa, de verdad que estar pensando siempre en su vecino la ponía algo triste, nunca lo había visto celebrar esas fechas ¿Por qué sería? Sus manos cargaban las bolsas de sus compras, su cabeza cubierta por un gorro violeta y una bufanda del mismo color en su cuello.

Siempre había usado ropa holgada y esa no era la excepción, un suéter blanco con unos leggins negros y las botas blancas también, medito. Su padre quería que pasaran navidad juntos y querían invitar a su apático vecino, pero también ella quería evitar mencionarlo.

- ¡Cuidado!- tarde levanto la vista hacia el frente, recibiendo a un chico, el cual había chocado con ella mientras corría- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho y…! ¿Hinata-chan?- la joven en cuestión se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños- ¡Hinata-chan, oe! ¡Hinata-chan!

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente y un ligero dolor en su cabeza. Parpadeo despacio u miro al frente, siendo recibida por unos ojos negros, unos jade y unos azules que la miraban preocupados. Parpadeo de nuevo y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo intenso al percatarse de quienes eran aquellos tres pares de ojos.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun!- se levanto de manera rápida, chocando su frente contra la del rubio y ambos cayeron de nuevo al mundo de los sueños-.

- Hinata-san es algo torpe- dijo la oji jade con una gotita en su sien- ¿Verdad?

- Demasiado, diría yo- contesto el moreno a su lado, miro al rubio y bufo- tendré que cargarlo, cuida de la Hyuga- la peli rosa asintió y Sasuke cargo como pudo con su rubio amigo- tendrás que prohibirle los tazones de ramen, pesa demasiado- dijo quejándose levemente.

...

...

...

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, por segunda ocasión, se movió hacia la derecha y trato de acostumbrarse a la leve oscuridad que ahí había. Parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones y enfoco por fin a una figura en el marco de la ventana, la cual no le prestaba atención. Se sentó en la cama, logrando captar por fin, la atención del joven en cuestión.

- Por fin despiertas, Hyuga- abrió los ojos ¿Uchiha?- baja, los demás están preocupados- se levanto del lugar y camino hasta la puerta-

- ¿Q-qué hago a-aquí?- el moreno se detuvo- y-yo… i-iba…-

- El tonto de Naruto choco contigo en la calle, es increíble que estuvieras paseando por delante de su casa, cuando el tarado salió disparado a recoger mis cosas- la morena abrió los ojos- te trajo de inmediato y aquí estas- dijo simplemente- baja.

- H- Hai- se levanto y comenzó a seguir al moreno, aunque una cosa era verlo de lejos y otra era verlo a ¿Cuántos metros? ¿Uno? Si, al parecer era uno… ¡A un metro de distancia suya!- U-u Uchiha-san- el moreno miro a la chica- y-yo… m-mi padre q-quería…- apretó su blusa- M-mi padre q-quiere q-que nos a-acompañe a cenar e-en n-noche b-buena- Sasuke abrió los ojos- s-somos v-vecinos y…- levanto un poco la vista y el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima- y… a… y-yo…

- Iré- abrió los ojos y o miro- pero llevare a este par de idiotas conmigo- miro hacia abajo- si a tu padre no le molesta- ella negó inmediatamente- bien… te veré allí a las ocho.

- ¡Hai!- le dedico una cálida sonrisa y Sasuke miro a otro lado, evitando sonrojarse- G-gracias Uchiha-san- Sasuke miro a otro lado, no le gustaba que le dijeran cosas amables y en primera ¿Por qué había aceptado? Se fijo en que la chica bajaba entusiasmada y una sonrisa de lado se instalo en sus facciones.

Esa chica era extraña, la vio partir y suspiro, hacia seis años que eran vecinos, de eso estaba consciente, también de que ella iba en la misma escuela que ella, y sobre todo. Que ella era la loca que se asomaba a ciertas horas a su casa, para ver si había cambiado su rutina. Bufo, vaya que era torpe, no podía ni ocultarse bien, estaba seguro de que si ella fuera ninja, la habrían despedido en la primera misión, es más. Desde los entrenamientos.

Sonrió burlón y camino hasta sus amigos. Sería una noche buena interesante.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba feliz por las oscuras calles, estaba segura de que Hanabi le armaría una escena por perderse durante, lo que al parecer de ella, fueron tres horas. Su padre también la regañaría y… y por alguna extraña razón se encontraba feliz. Sasuke había aceptado ir a la cena con su familia.

Paso al lado de la mansión Uchiha y miro la fachada, tétrica, lúgubre y de cierta forma, muerta. La verdad es que se parecía a su dueño, tétrico. Sonrió un poco, aunque Itachi-san no era asi, el era un hombre amable y sonriente, pero ambos hermanos lucían tristes de cierta forma.

Negó rápidamente y corrió hasta su propia casa, la cual contrastaba completamente con la del Uchiha mencionado, ya que la suya estaba llena de luces hasta en el jardín, idea suya, entro de manera rápida y miro a su familia.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, jovencita?- dijo Hiashi Hyuga con un periódico en sus manos- te fuiste en la mañana y…

- l-lo siento- hizo una reverencia- t-tuve u-un a-accidente- todos en la casa se paralizaron y la miraron- c-choque c-con u-un amigo- Hiashi soltó el aire lentamente y los demás sintieron una gotita en su sien, vaya que no servía preocuparse por percances mayores, se tropezaba hasta con un pie fantasma- ¡Lo s-siento!-

- Torpe- gruño la menor y Hinata hizo un puchero, eran algo crueles- ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?

- E-es que- jugó con sus dedos índices y se sonrojo- c-cuando a-abrí los o-ojos e-encontré a n-Naruto-kun d-delante de mi- Hanabi cerró los ojos- m-me levante r-rápidamente y…-

- Y chocaste con él ¿verdad?- Hinata la miro sorprendida- ¡Tu frente esta morada!- Hinata cubrió su frente con sus manos enguantadas- ¡Eres torpe!

- ¡H- Hanabi-chan!- sollozo- l-lo siento- todos se relajaron y la morena suspiro- U- Uchiha-san a-acepto venir a c-cenar- todos miraron de regreso a la joven como si ella tuviera cuatro cabezas- e-estaba en casa d-de n- Naruto-kun…- se sonrojo al recordar al joven- ¿A-aun e-está en pie l-la invitación?- miro a su padre y asintió.

- Sus padres eran socios míos- Hinata lo miro curiosa- fue una pena su accidente- decía para sí mismo. Hinata bajo la vista, no preguntaría, esas no eran sus intenciones- ¿Hinata?- parpadeo un poco- ¿A qué hora vendrá?

- A las o-ocho- Hiashi asintió- n- Naruto-kun y s- Sakura-san- el castaño mayor levanto una ceja y Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, otra vez, símbolo de que estaba nerviosa- v-vendrán c-con él…-

- Está bien- dijo suspirando- conociendo a ese chico rubio, necesitamos más comida- Hinata sonrió con un ligero tic, ¿En tan mal concepto tenían al joven rubio?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba atentamente la tele, aunque otra vez estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Se le hacía extraño que a seis años de vivir como vecinos, Hiashi Hyuga lo invitara a cenar en noche buena. Aunque a lo mejor lo hace porque Itachi y él eran socios.

Suspiro de nuevo, vaya que era ridículo pensar en cosas tan poco importantes. Eso significaba que no pasaría solo la navidad. Sinceramente, el joven moreno estaba pensando en cenar oniguiris y un poco Sake para aquellas fiestas. Bufo, después de cenarlo durante los últimos seis años, no era bonito.

- ¡Teme!- miro a su amigo, el cual corría lejos del sillón- ¡Itachi-nisan!- Sasuke abrió los ojos y se levanto como resorte del cómodo lugar en el que estaba, corrió hasta la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su tonto hermano mayor, con una sonrisa amable en los labios, y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón- ¡Creí que no estarías en estas fiestas!

- Yo también lo creí, pero…- miro a su hermano y su sonrisa se amplio- quería pasarlas en familia- el moreno hizo un puchero- Vamos a casa.

- Nisan- Sasuke comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero se detuvo- iremos a cenar a casa de los Hyuga- se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca muy parecida a su antiguo yo, el cual hacia berrinche por todo- ¿Quedo claro?

- H – Hai- dijo el moreno mayor asombrado, miro al rubio y este solo le sonrió. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió- iremos, espero que a Hiashi-sama no le moleste.

- El mismo nos invito- abrió de nuevo los ojos- ¡Nisan, deja de hacer eso!- gruño desesperado. Naruto soltó una carcajada y se lanzo contra el menor de los Uchiha para comenzar a tallar su cabeza con su puño.

- ¡Teme!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata corría de la cocina a la mesa llevando con ella platos y cubiertos, miro a todos lados y salió disparada para ir por las velas, corrió de regreso y regreso. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, ya era un poco tarde y eso no le gustaba.

- Hinata-Nesan- asintió- ten cuidado por donde pisas- la joven morena asintió y volvió a corrió de nuevo- ¡Cuidado con la mesa!- se cubrió los ojos - ¡H-Hinata-Nesan! ¿Estás bien?- Hinata tenía el puré de papas encima de ella- veo que no ¡Papá, creo que si tendremos que usar el vestido nuevo!- Hinata hizo un puchero- que bueno que le dije a papá.

- H- Hanabi-chan…- se quejo levemente.

Llevaba una toalla sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que alisaba las arrugas de su vestido, mira que tropezar con una mesita de noche, suspiro, vaya que era torpe. Miro hacia la casa vecina y sonrió un poco, Sasuke iría a cenar con ellos.

De cierta forma la ponía feliz. Bajo despacio las escaleras, estaba poniendo su pie en el ultimo escalón y de pronto la puerta sonó, suspiro que sería el señor del pavo, habían decidido pedirlo por fuera para poder preparar lo demás. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron.

- Buenas noches, Hinata-san- delante de ella se encontraba Itachi Uchiha, llevaba un abrigo largo y negro, por encima de lo que parecía ser, un traje sastre- Sasuke me dijo que nos invitaron a cenar y aquí estamos- le sonrió amable.

- H- Hai…. P-pasen p-por aquí- se hizo a un lado- b-buenas noches Uchiha-sama.- hizo un reverencia.

- Lindo sombrero Hyuga- Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke- te queda bien el turbante, pero… no le va a tu vestido.

- Sasuke-kun, déjala en paz- dijo una peli rosa detrás de él- gracias por invitarnos, Hinata-san.- ella sacaba la toalla de su cabeza- Ten, traje esto para ti- dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió un regalo- espero que te guste.

- G- gracias s-Sakura-san- un joven rubio cayó literalmente sobre ella y le dio un apretado abrazo, el cual provoco el sonrojo de la joven- n- Naruto-kun-

- Gracias por invitarnos Hinata-chan- le lanzo una mirada a la peli rosa, como diciendo ¿Asi está bien? A lo cual la joven asintió- perdona la efusividad, Sakura-chan dijo que debía abrazarte y… ¡Ay!-

- Hablas demasiado- gruño la chica con su puño en alto.- no le hagas caso Hinata-san.

- Uchiha- miraron y en la entrada se encontraba Neji- pasen, Naruto, Sakura- ambos chicos asintieron- Hinata-sama, el pavo está listo- dijo muy solemne, hizo una seña con su cabeza- está en el horno.

- Hai, N- Neji-nisan- sonrió un poco- s-si me disculpan…. Papá b-bajara p-pronto- corrió hasta su nisan- ¿Ya llego? Y-yo creí que l-llegaría por el frente…- dijo en tono bajo.

- Lo hizo, pero dijo que vio personas en la puerta y creyó conveniente entrar por atrás- la joven asintió- ¿Está bien engañar así a sus amigos? Usted cocina muy bien.-

- P-pero y-ya no i-iba a d-darme tiempo- jugó con sus dedos- n-no me g-gusta h-hacer t-trampas- sollozo.- b-bien… i- iré a ver como está.

..

...

..

La joven corrió hasta la cocina y se encontró a la persona que entregaba pavos de contrabando, preparados para la peor mentira navideña. Tomo su billetera y se dispuso a sacar dinero para poder pagarle.

- ¿C-cuanto le d-debo?- el joven se volteo y Hinata se ahogo con su saliva- ¿K-Kiba-kun?

- Hola Hinata- sonrió alegre- son ciento ochenta más la propina- miro detrás de él y un pavo de tamaño considerable estaba allí atrás- espero que te guste.

- E-es m-muy g-grande- dijo asombrada- ¿C- cómo e-es posible que…?

- Yo pague la mitad. Es mi regalo de navidad para ti y pensaba quedarme a cenar- Hinata se sonrojo, era un lindo detalle- iré a quitarme el uniforme, de todos modos ya Salí- dijo con una sonrisa perruna- ¿Dónde está el baño? A ya. Es cruzando el comedor ¿Cierto?

- H- Hai- Kiba salió de la cocina - ¿Comedor? ¡Sasuke-kun!-. Corrió por su amigo al darse cuenta del ligero detalle. Sasuke y Kiba se odiaban- ¡M-mejor p-por acá!

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero no tu baño está cruzando?

- E-está siendo u-usado por n- Neji-nisan- dijo empujándolo escaleras arriba- e-en mi h-habitación, l-la segunda puerta- el joven castaño asintió y subió- m-me salve...

- Hyuga- brinco- tranquilízate- Sasuke se encontraba delante de ella- tu padre quiere que le lleve el vino y…

- Y-yo l-lo llevo- comenzó a empujar al moreno- g- gracias Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- levanto una ceja mientras sonreía de lado- ¿Ya no es Uchiha-san?- ella negó inmediatamente y lo dejo allí- Hyuga Hinata- sonrió de lado y camino hasta la mesa de nuevo.

..

...

...

Hinata buscaba por todos lados los vinos, su papá los había movido de lugar. Suspiro cansada y corrió hasta el refrigerador, de donde saco varias botellas. De verdad que no pensaba usar esas, pero no encontraba el vino.

Corrió hasta la mesa y su familia ya estaba allí, Hanabi platicaba con Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke e Itachi tenían una conversación y Neji asentía a lo que Hiashi decir. Coloco las botellas sobre el mantel y luego corrió de nuevo a la cocina.

- Hinata ¿Qué tal luzco?- brinco de nuevo ante la voz de su mejor amigo- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió y llevo una mano a la altura de su corazón- Lo siento.

- E-estás m-muy guapo k-Kiba-kun- el chico perro sonrió- v-ve a la m-mesa y…- abrió los ojos ante lo que decía- ¡No!- Kiba se detuvo y la miro confundido- e-es q-que…. E-el pavo e-es m-muy p-pesado a-ayúdame a s-subirlo a l-la mesa- el chico asintió y entre ambos llevaros el pavo.

Sasuke levanto una ceja al ver a la morena con una sonrisa medio tonta y riendo como eso, como tonta. Coloco el pavo en medio de la mesa y a la persona que la ayudaba, detrás del pavo. Vaya que era grande el animal, podía cubrir a una persona.

- Hinata. Te quedo muy bien.- dijo su padre en tono de aprobación- pruébelo Uchiha.

- Será un honor- dijo con una sonrisa el mayor de los Uchiha y metió su cuchillo por la tierna carne del ave que yacía delante de ellos- quedo muy suave, he de admitir que ni mi madre lograba esto- dijo con una sonrisa triste- es usted muy buena- Hinata-san-

- G-gracias- sonrió nerviosa, Kiba la miro desde su lugar y levanto una ceja a lo cual ella le hizo una muda suplica de "no me delates" – e-espero q-que lo d-disfruten.

- Bien, a darle el visto bueno- dijo el rubio hiperactivo con cuchillo y tenedor en mano- ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

- Si, se ve muy rico Hinata-san.

- Hinata-nesama- hablo Hanabi- ¿No se te olvida algo?- ella abrió los ojos- huele a quemado…

- ¡Las papas!- corrió hasta la cocina- q-que alivio- miro hacia el horno y su boca cayó al piso, el relleno de pavo que había dejado calentando en el horno, estaba sacando humo- ¡Aaaaaaah! – Todos comenzaron a correr ante su grito- n-no entren p-por favor.

- ¿Eso es humo?- hablo la peli rosa. Hinata negó.

- ¿Huele a relleno quemado?- dijo Naruto escandalizado- ¡Que crimen!

- Hyuga. Tu horno se incendia-

- ¡¿Uchiha?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Hinata miro a ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Da la casualidad de que fui invitado!- gruño en respuesta.

- ¿A sí? ¡Pues yo…!- se cayó, el se había colado- ¡Hinata!

- ¡Hinata-Nesan, aléjate del horno!- Sasuke alcance a jalar la mano de la joven morena cuando el horno hizo corto circuito y comenzó a arder el solo- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿No te hiciste daño?

- Hinata-sama- Neji caminaba con un extinguidor en sus manos- eso le enseñara a no meter tantos trastos en un espacio reducido- abrió el seguro.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-san?- la joven asintió- al menos no nos puede ir peor- dijo con una sonrisa, pero el joven moreno había hablado demasiado pronto- un apagón.

- Al menos la cena está servida- dijo Naruto- vamos a comer.

- Fíjense donde pisan- hablo Neji como aviso- Hinata-sama.

- Y-ya voy- todos habían pasado por alto, el hecho de que la joven seguía en brazos del moreno menor, el cual tenía los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Uchiha, será mejor que la sueltes- hablo el castaño- ¿Uchiha?- la poca luz que entraba de las casas vecinas, claro que la mansión Uchiha estaba peor que la Hyuga. Iluminaba el rostro del joven-. ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- todos los presentes se voltearon, pero de todos modos no veían nada ya que estaba oscuro- ¡¿Alguien puede traer las velas?!

..

...

...

...

...

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y parpadeo un poco. Miro la penumbra del lugar ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada, se movió un poco y choco con un bulto pegado a su costado, miro. Y era, a su parecer, un perro.

Se levanto como pudo y mar bien, era un apersona, empezó a picar sus costados. De seguro era el dobe de Naruto. Ahora que recordaba, el estaba en la cocina incendiada de la Hyuga, había evitado que el horno explosivo le pegara o le hiciera daño y de pronto, todo se había vuelto negro.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Hinata se encontraba a escasa distancia suya- Q-que b-bueno que e-estas b-bien.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- simplemente contesto.

- E-en la sala- Sasuke asintió- a-aun n-no h-han podido apagar el horno- dijo con voz apagada- l-lo siento- Sasuke le prestó atención- q-quería que e-esta noche f-fuera e-especial p-para ti, y-ya que…. S-siempre te he visto solo- si hubiera luz, Sasuke habría podido ver la pena en su rostro- h-has e-estado solo e-estos s-seis a-años… - se limpio la cara- n-no es a-asunto mío p-pero.

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente- brío los ojos- fue hace seis años, Itachi y yo nos quedamos solos y vivimos durante lo que duro el proceso legal de los bienes y el entierro. Aunque mi hermano no quería quedarse más tiempo. Conocíamos a la familia de Naruto desde antes al igual que a Sakura. Asi que decidimos volver tres meses después. La casa al lado estaba en venta asi que decidimos comprarla.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- el chico se sentó y busco su mirada- ¿P-por qué…?

- Simplemente me dio la gana- ella asintió despacio- Hyuga- la chica volteo un poco, cuando Sasuke tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y la acerco hasta depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara asustada- gracias por esmerarte tanto- dijo algo sonrojado.

- D-de n-nada- sonrió.

- ¡No me mires tanto! Ya bastante tengo que me mires desde tu ventana- Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder- ¿Creíste que no lo notaria? Eres torpe- ella iba a protestar, pero Sasuke de nuevo se adueñaba de sus labios. – Había muérdago en tu puerta- dijo cuando se separo de ella- gracias otra vez.

- F-Feliz n-navidad- dijo en un susurro- g- gracias p-por venir- ambos se sonrieron un poco.

- ¡Alguien llame a los bomberos!- escucharon a lo lejos- ¡Hinata- Nesan, la cocina se incendia!- ambos sonrieron, Hinata se levanto despacio y corrió- ¡por dios! '¡El fuego me ataca!

- ¡Hanabi-sama, deje de correr frente al horno!

- ¡Estoy sangrando!- grito Naruto y Sasuke se preocupo.

- ¡Baka, eso es salsa de arándanos! ¡Vuelve acá!- bufo molesto y comenzó a ponerse de pie, eran unos dramáticos.

- Sasuke-kun- miro hacia la puerta- Feliz navidad, Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata para después correr desesperada- ¡Hanabi-chan!

- Feliz navidad, Hinata.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, Uff que difícil xD Jajajaja en realidad pensaba subirlo desde el 24, pero no pude. Jajaja el 25, estuve en la calle con mi familia y pues, por fin hoy 26 sube xD jajaja no me maten. No me convence mucho, pero ya ven, ando corta de inspiración xD.**

**Este es un regalo para Brenda espejito del grupo NAP en Facebook, del cual soy miembro, por si lo leen, espero que les guste y no me maten por no subir los demás, lo hago después. Jajaja bye -bye.**

**Kasai.**


End file.
